


Falling Into Temptation

by bloodsongs



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gratuitous (Almost-)Porn™, Loki teasing Thor like the minx he is, M/M, Smutty Drabbles of Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to learn to ask the right questions, brother mine,” Loki’s laugh is low and dark. The trickster rises, unfolding like a lithe and graceful thing from the sheets, the cloth falling. Loki steps on the silk, the emerald sheen of it a stark and stunning contrast against his thin, bare feet.</p><p>Thor can only stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/gifts).



> Inspired by this gorgeous piece on Deviantart: http://oriental-lady.deviantart.com/art/Be-a-bad-boy-302354704
> 
> I just needed an excuse to write a seductive Loki, anyway. (winks)
> 
> P.S. CLARICE! Some almost-porn for you, because you're wonderful.

“L-Loki!” Thor sputters, flushed and hot under the scrutiny of his brother’s knowing green eyes. He averts his own, lets the drapes of the tent fall back into place with a breathy whisper. “Why are you disrobing? You were supposed to get dressed for the feast!”

Loki’s smirk is all mischief as he swings his unclothed legs over the side of the bed, the green silk of his cloak falling tantalisingly off his pale skin. Thor is most certainly not looking at the taut, sinewy lines of his brother’s body. “Oh, Thor,” Loki drawls, pulling off his boots. “There is an  _eternity_  to the celebration. The sun has yet to set! See how high it is drawn over the sky.”

He steps closer to the bed, his legs wooden. Loki tugs lightly at the silk, just enough to have it cover him so that he can be considered this side of modest. Still, Thor has quite the rich imagination to go by, and he shackles it as his mind conjures up different images of Loki in various states of undress and bondage, the silk wrapped tight around the sharp curve of his wrists. “Your point being?”

“You have to learn to ask the right questions, brother mine,” Loki’s laugh is low and dark. The trickster rises, unfolding like a lithe and graceful thing from the sheets, the cloth falling. Loki steps on the silk, the emerald sheen of it a stark and stunning contrast against his thin, bare feet.

Thor can only stare.

Loki walks up to Thor until they’re almost face-to-face, his smiling face just inches from Thor’s, the inches he’d never caught up to Thor over the years despite his vowing he’d eventually exceed Thor in height one day. He removes his horned helmet, lets it fall to the floor with a loud clang, and his dark hair’s mussed and falling in his half-lidded eyes. Loki looks up slyly at Thor, wets his lips.

Recovering from his brief spell of speechlessness, Thor clears his throat and tries to avoid looking at how flushed Loki looks this close to him, and tries to avoid thinking about what Loki must’ve been up to in the first place to get this bright-eyed and wanting. “We shouldn’t be late. Father’s ire…” His argument is a weak one, and he knows it.

Loki snakes long fingers around Thor’s shoulder, tugs forcefully at his blond strands. He leans in, all hot breath and sinful whispers against Thor’s skin. ”Then we shall simply have to be efficient about things, Thor.” Elegant fingers are already undoing his breeches with wicked magic, and then they’re sliding against his heat. “But let’s make this interesting, my Thunderer, o wielder of Mjölnir. Let us play a game.”

Thor knows nothing good will come of that tone, but Loki, damnable Loki, knows that Thor will be amenable to  _anything_  when he’s wielding power over him like this. He groans and bucks further into Loki’s touch, shuddering.

Loki’s grin widens, his pace quickening.

“How long can you last?”


End file.
